


0215被恶作剧的糟糕日子

by guanzhaoying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanzhaoying/pseuds/guanzhaoying
Summary: sammy的一夜情奇遇
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	0215被恶作剧的糟糕日子

Sam发现自己的笔记本不见的时候十分火大，他认为是哥哥将他的宝贝藏起来了，和Dean吵了一架之后便离开了旅店去酒吧里生闷气。

他都不记得什么时候自己身边还坐着一个人，而且两个人聊的还挺情投意合的。

酒吧里的音乐吵得人必须贴近了说话才听的清，对方靠近Sam，在他耳旁邀请，酒精推着他稀里糊涂的答应了对方，那人将钱放在杯底，便拉着他一起走出了门。

“Jim？”Sam从不清醒的意识里找到不久前，男人告诉他的名字，显然对方酒量好的出奇，引导着他坐进车里。

“怎么了？Sam？”

Sam还没有意识到事情已经发展到一种从来没有预想过的地步，他没有力气支撑自己，只能软软的靠在Jim的怀里，说：“我想我应该……给我哥哥发个消息。”

“好啊，Sam是个乖孩子，每天的日程都要汇报给家长呢。”Jim虽然是这样说着，但是话音已经消失在两人的接吻中，他的一只手灵巧的从Sam的胸膛抚摸下去，将裤子解开，那只手便消失在内裤里。

亲吻遮不住呻吟，开车的人也受了影响，他从后视镜里偷偷看着，不自觉的动了一下喉咙。

当到达酒店的时候，Jim忽然想到了一个点子，他知道前排司机的裤子已经勒到他们一走就要给自己一次迅捷的手活，便向司机发出了邀请，司机看样子还很年轻，仗着身材强壮敢在酒吧门口深夜拉客，但他还在犹豫，Jim便不耐烦的弹了个响指，仿佛一下子开了窍似的，跟着两个人身后，一同进入了酒店……

Sam很高，但是整体来说还是有些纤细了，整个人被扔到床上，司机已经性急的扑了上去，胡乱的撕扯着Sam的衣裳。

“对Sammy温柔点。”Jim从另一边上床，扶起Sam让他靠在他怀里，一只手伸到Sam胯下，握住他硬起来的阴茎，当司机的手也附上来的时候，Jim便换了一个地方，一点点小小的魔法就可以使第一次被人手指进入的穴口变的湿软。

黏糊的水声令Sam的脑子也失去了理智，背后的Jim将他臀部抬起来，穴口便套在了一个硬挺的肉茎上。

“嗯啊！进，进的太深了！”

Sam被进入到一个可怕的位置，但他的那里太会讨好人了，淫水流个不停，欢喜的套弄着不断进出的肉茎。

“啊啊啊啊！！”Jim享受着Sam的呻吟加快了抽插的速度。

司机崇拜神明一样亲吻着Sam的身体，一直到Sam的阴茎，他将其深深的吞入口中，唾液从嘴角流出，一直到Sam呻吟的释放出来。

“不不不这样太快了。”Jim小声的抱怨着，于是食指和大拇指在空中搓了搓。

“嗯！嗯嗯！！”Sam忽然发出痛苦的声音，有奇怪的东西从他刚释放的阴茎口进入，并不光滑，上面包含着细小的颗粒，但不容拒绝的深入进去，然后紧紧的将他的阴茎堵住，“不要！好难受！”

他还没有发现，无法用科学解释的紫红色触手不仅将他的阴茎堵住了，筷子粗细的几条还伸进了紧紧裹着Jim进入他身体的穴口，试探的抽动几下，便将穴口拉扯出一个空位。

“进来。”Jim对司机命令着。

司机颤抖着先用三根手指插入Sam下体的穴口，刺激的他那里流出许多淫荡的液体，然后便急不可待的将自己的阴茎也贴着Jim一同捅了进去。

“啊！不要！太过了！”Sam靠在Jim身上，他现在看上去糟糕透了，被两个男人夹在中间，他的四肢还被无数条的触手攀缠着，插在他阴茎里的触手不断抽查着脆弱的尿道，将他的精水堵在里面，穴口里还插着两根阴茎和好几条触手。

“不可以拒绝噢，Sammy。”于是一根粗大还布满颗粒的触手堵住了Sam的嘴，释放着令Sam变的淫荡的药水，这样，他就只能哼出被操弄的声音。

司机先一步射了出来，液体射的太里了，Sam感觉被射到了胃里一样，那根阴茎抽了出去，Sam刚松下一口气，几根本来很细的触手忽然胀大变粗，抽查也加快了频率，令他无法招架……

第二天，Sam一个人从床上醒来，床铺乱糟糟的，他刚用胳膊支撑起身子，就感觉到穴口被一颗大型的圆形物体堵着，他艰难的翻了个身趴在床上，一只手伸到后面，屁股抬起来将手指伸进想要将那个东西取出来，但是那玩意儿根本没有一个着手的地方，因为几番波动，还在穴壁滚动摩擦着，甚至还糟糕的越想抓住它，它却进的越深，仿佛有生命一般。

越着急越事不顺心，Dean的电话打来了，Sam抽出湿淋淋的手，是的，他只是把手指伸进去，那里就谄媚的流出淫水，将几个手指都弄湿了，他愤怒的砸了一下床，然后接起了电话。

二十分钟后，Dean的电话又来了，他已经开车到了定位的地方。

这一切发生的事情真是糟糕透了，Sam胡乱的穿上衣服，一身的酒味便钻进了Dean的车里，引来哥哥的侧目。

“哇哦，看来你昨晚过的挺疯狂的。”

Sam意味不明的回应了一声。他的外套比较宽敞，今天破天荒的将拉链拉上了，掩盖着鼓胀的腹部，那个东西见鬼的弄不出来，但是绝对不可以让Dean发现。

出酒店的时候，前台的姑娘暧昧的笑着，递给他一张纸条，说是一位先生留给他的。

Sam在车上打开纸条，发现纸上写着的虎狼之词令他面红耳赤，下面还留了对方的联系方式。

他将纸条揉了揉，又不解气的拆开将其撕碎，扔到了车窗外的垃圾桶里。

以后绝对不会再见面了，这个小镇他以后绝对绝对不会再回来了。

Dean怀疑的目光看着他，说道：“我的Sammy又怎么了，不要像个姑娘似的害羞成这个样子！”

“闭嘴，Dean。”Sam靠在副驾驶上，打开失而复得的笔记本，查起了最新的新闻。

很久以后，两兄弟又一次遇上了恶作剧的神，神调笑着问Sam：“说实话，你们想找到我的话，很轻松的，因为我在纸上留下了我的联系方式。”

“什么纸条？”Dean这样问道。


End file.
